Existe Um Lugar Para Nós
by Nani Potter
Summary: As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser. A maior vitória de Harry tornou-se sua pior condenação: Amar intensamente. Após ficar enclausurado na prípria angustia, depara-se com uma pequena centelha de esperança.


**Existe Um Lugar Para Nós**

**Sinopse: **As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser. A maior vitória de Harry tornou-se sua pior condenação: Amar intensamente. Após ficar enclausurado na prípria angustia, depara-se com uma pequena centelha de esperança de que nem tudo estava perdido. Ou, como pensava já há quase quatro anos: Gina poderia estar viva.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Memórias**

"_Eu temo em quem eu estou me tornando,  
Eu sinto que estou perdendo o conflito interno.  
Eu não posso mais impedi-lo,  
Minha força está esvanecendo._

_Isto é o medo  
Medo da escuridão  
Está crescendo dentro de mim,  
Que um dia virá à vida.  
Tenho que salvar...  
Salvar meu amor,  
Não há escapatória,  
Porque minha fé é terror e condenação."_

"_Harry... Me ajude!"_

Harry despertou bruscamente, corcoveando o tronco para frente como se houvesse recebido um choque elétrico e sentando-se em sua cama com a respiração acelerada.

Os lençóis estavam amarrotados em seus pés e os travesseiros caídos no chão.

Com um suspiro cansado, levou as mãos ao rosto áspero pela barba ainda para ser feita e tentou controlar seus instintos nervosos; Estava trêmulo e sentindo calafrios que o abraçavam como se fossem braços vindos do submundo.

Tentando controlar o ritmo de sua respiração, concentrou-se no ocorrido. Quatro anos já haviam se passado, não fazia sentido ter aquelas malditas visões o atormentando agora. Seus dias eram castos e tediosos, suas noites tornavam-se sombrias e obscuras no momento em que pegava no sono.

Quando o inferno começou, acreditou que Hermione pudesse ajudá-lo, lhe dando alguns calmantes. Acreditou que seria o suficiente para ajudá-lo a dormir uma noite completa, sem pesadelos de pura violência ou gritos desesperados. Mas não funcionou. Continuou despertando no meio da madrugada, suado e trêmulo.

Como Auror, possuía suas responsabilidades com a segurança do Mundo Mágico. Mas como humano, tinha seus próprios limites. Em seguida recorreu às poções, não se importando em arriscar-se em se tornar um patético dependente químico se fosse necessário. Se as drogas fossem sua única salvação, passaria o resto da vida se intoxicando com elas.

Mais também não funcionou

As visões continuaram, e se chocavam contra ele numa força destrutiva, como uma onda que se arrebatava contra rochedos, afogando-o completamente em sua gélida água. A cada sonho, Harry sentia seu físico completamente esgotado, com a impressão de ter trabalhado até a exaustão.

As cenas vinham disformes no começo: As formas embasadas pelo nevoeiro de sua mente inconsciente aos poucos iam ganhando foco, até se tornarem perfeitamente nítidas. Como se estivessem diante de um filme de terror, assistia as cenas pesadas, manchadas por sangue e lágrimas e carregadas de humilhações e vozes aterrorizadas.

Nos primeiros dias, sua imaginação mostrava-lhe Comensais da Morte torturando sua prisioneira amarrada ao teto por algemas de ferro já bastante enferrujadas pela umidade do ar. Ela estava nua, a cabeça tombada para frente parecendo ter desmaiado pela dor cruciante. A longa cabeleira deslizava por seu corpo de pele pálida e a cobria como um manto de puro fogo.

Harry lembrava-se muito bem daqueles cabelos. Sempre brilhantes, macios e com um cheiro variável das mais adoráveis flores. A lembrança era ainda mais encantadoras quando se recordava daquelas madeixas cacheadas espelhadas por seu travesseiro após uma longa e incrível noite de amor. Sentindo-se completo e saciado, ele abraçava a jovem já adormecia e puxava-a de encontro ao seu peito num gesto protetor. Aspirava profundamente o aroma sensual, único dela que desprendia de sua pele lustrosa, e dormia logo em seguida. Com um sorriso incontrolável pairando sobre seus lábios.

Os dias de felicidade onde pensou que finalmente poderia viver em paz ao lado da mulher que amava duraram tão pouco que lhe fazia pensar na rapidez em que um tornado destruía uma casa. Tudo desabou sobre si um dia antes de seu casamento, mutilando completamente o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz e incrível de sua vida.

Olhou para sua mão esquerda e contemplou a aliança de ouro que colocara no dedo no dia do enterro de Gina. Jamais se casaram, mas o anel estava ali, ordenando seu dedo anelar como se o matrimonio houvesse sido consagrado perante a Deus e a toda população do Mundo Mágico.

Quatro malditos anos já haviam se passado, mas ainda era capaz de sentir todo o desespero, a sensação de perda o cercando como um sedento animal selvagem. Também jamais iria conseguir esquecer a forma em que Molly e Arthur Weasley o olharam quando o caixão de Gina começou a ser enterrado. Havia pena, compaixão e uma tristeza tão profunda quanto a sua. Podia ouvi-los pensando o quanto sentiam por ele ter perdido mais uma pessoa que amava.

De todas as coisas que podiam sentir por ele, compaixão era a última coisa que estaria precisando.

Ele necessitava de Gina!

O rádio em sua cabeceira apitou antes de uma música começar a soar pelo quarto escuro, indicando que estava na hora de levantar-se e ir para o trabalho.

Tentando afastar as cenas do pesadelo que tivera naquela noite, Harry caminhou até o banheiro e enfrentou seu reflexo no espelho. Reparou que seu cabelo já estava roçando na base do pescoço, as madeixas negras bagunçadas pareciam gritar por um corte. Seus olhos verdes estavam opacos, escurecidos por noites de insônia e cansaço. A barba malfeita apenas lhe indicava o quanto miserável parecia.

Sentindo náuseas pela própria patética aparência, afastou-se da pia e despiu-se rapidamente para em seguida entrar sob o forte jato de água quente.

Era ridículo deixar-se abalar por aqueles sonhos. Convivia diariamente com o perigo, via quase todos os dias corpos mutilados ou ataques que causavam uma verdadeira chacina em algum alojamento para bruxos pobres e carentes.

Atuava ativamente na área de Missões Especiais do Ministério. Era um trabalho que poucos agüentavam. Acreditava – e desejava secretamente - que se arriscando naquelas tarefas que muitos Aurores consideravam serem apenas para os suicidas em potencial, morreria mais rápido. Suas superstições revelaram-se completamente erradas quando mostrou ser tão bom no que fazia que anos depois, havia se tornado capitão de sua divisa.

Ele não passava de um grande filho da mãe. Amaldiçoado a ser o homem mais desgraçados que poderia ter sido posto naquele Mundo.

Apoiou as mãos sobre a parede de ladrilhos negros e sentiu o jato do chuveiro socar-lhe as costas.

Após a confirmação de óbito, mergulhou profundamente numa caçada de vingança e perseguição para obter respostas sobre os motivos que levaram os Comensais da Morte a seqüestrá-la e depois de usá-la, a matarem.

Alguns meses depois, Harry não tinha respostas ou feito alguma descoberta que o ajudasse e entender o que despertou o interesse dos Comensais em Gina – A idéia de ser noiva do homem que destruiu Lorde Voldemort fora sua primeira suspeita, mas a descartou quando conseguiu obter a informação que nenhum Comensal tinha o desejo que reviver a Era das Trevas -. Ao final de sua caçada, ajuntou uma pilha de doze corpos. Todos dos Comensais que tiveram participação no crime e se negaram a falar.

Não fazia sentido ter aqueles sonhos agora. Tudo que podia ter sido feito fora encerrado há quatro anos.

- O que está acontecendo?

Já vinha sendo torturado há duas semanas com aquelas visões. Imagens tão reais quanto cruciantes que feriam dolorosamente o que lhe restava do coração. O ódio era o sentimento seguinte; Uma avalanche de cólera o tomava e fazia-lhe desejar escavar o buraco que tinha enterrado os Comensais e usar as técnicas de tortura que aprendera na Colombia sobre suas carniças devoradas por vermes apenas para suprir sua louca necessidade de causar dor.

Lançando a cabeça para trás, mergulhando-a na torrente de água, Harry relembrou o sonho que vinha perseguindo-o: Gina estava nua. Jogada num canto escuro do calabouço que a mantinham. O som de goteiras se unia com o ruído faminto dos ratos que percorriam o pequeno quadrado em busca de algum alimento. Ela agarrava-se aos joelhos esfolados, os lábios estremeciam diante da curta e pesada respiração que movia quase que imperceptivelmente seu peito. Tinha os olhos fechados e balançava o corpo numa frustrada tentativa de gerar um pouco de calor. Parecia rezar, num pedido lamentável por ajuda.

Mas não estava chorando. Não gritava ou mostrava uma explosão de temperamento rebelde movido pelo medo. Mantinha-se calada e atenta aos sons.

Estava fraca, assustadoramente magra e abatida. Hematomas e cortes lhe cobriam a pele. Seu cabelo mostrava-se vermelho, mas não era possível dizer se era por seu tom natural de ruivo ou por causa do sangue.

Num rompante imprevisível, a porta de ferro se escancarou, permitindo a passagem de dois Comensais vestidos por suas longas capas e máscaras cadavéricas, onde ocultava suas identidades. Um deles manteve-se em pé ao lado da porta já cerrada enquanto o outro caminhou até Gina e agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

- Você é tão patética, Weasley. – O Comensal cuspiu. - O seu querido Potter não virá salvá-la. Ele já deve tê-la esquecido e agora você morrerá aqui dentro. Sozinha e apagada da memória de todos aqueles que um dia pensou que a amavam. Você nunca foi importante para ninguém.

Gina permaneceu completamente inerte enquanto fitava olhos frios do Comensal. Seu semblante pálido não revelou nenhum tipo de sentimento. Era como um corpo morto sem expressão.

- Não vai falar nada, Weasley? Estou ficando cansado do seu silêncio. – O Comensal a balançou, apertando ainda mais os dedos entre suas madeixas.

Frustrado, voltou-se para o outro Comensal e lhe dirigiu um aceno de cabeça. Imediatamente ele se aproximou e segurou Gina por trás, agarrando-lhe por de baixo dos braços.

- Vamos ver se hoje você está tão fria por dentro quanto demonstra estar por fora. – Mostrando um divertimento doentio em seus olhos, o Comensal arrancou a capa que lhe cobria, revelando um corpo branco e esguio.

Gina continuou quieta, os olhos fixos em algum ponto atrás do Comensal que se postava nu diante de si. Ele se aproximou, agarrou-lhe a cintura e a fez abrir as pernas enquanto se posicionava entre elas.

- Sempre apreciei os nossos encontros Weasley. Ainda bem que Potter nunca se deu ao trabalho de procurá-la e tirar-me esse delicioso prazer.

Ele impulsionou o próprio corpo para frente, arrematando-se para dentro dela com força. As mãos agarraram-lhe com mais força a raquítica cintura, fazendo com que vermelhidões aparecessem sobre sua pele enquanto continuava socando dentro dela.

Mais forte, mais rápido, mais selvagem.

O Comensal lançou a cabeça para trás e gritou; Um uivo de vitória e satisfação masculina enquanto permanecia penetrando. Para frente e para trás. Balançando o corpo com investidas duras e fazendo com que as pernas delas continuassem abertas para recebê-lo por inteiro.

Quando gozou, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Ela era tão apertada quanto um punho, fechando-se entorno dele como se fosse possível estrangular seu pênis. Satisfeito, observou seu sêmen escorrer entre as coxas dela. Afastou-se para se vestir, enquanto o Comensal que estava atrás de Gina a largou, fazendo com que despencasse de costas no chão.

- Voltarei amanhã. – Com esse aviso, os dois homens saíram.

A porta do calabouço sendo fechada ecoou e submergida na escuridão, Gina fechou os olhos e entregou-se finalmente ao choro.

E assim prosseguiu todas as noites.

Harry cerrou os punhos e socou a parede. Maldição!

Gina estava _morta!_

Olhou novamente para a aliança de ouro em seu dedo. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o prender a respiração diante de uma nova suspeita. E se houvesse acontecido um erro de julgamento? Trincou os dentes com força e desejou pela primeira vez que Gina estivesse realmente dentro de um caixão.

- Você está ficando louco.

O corpo dela fora encontrado três meses depois do seqüestro, jogado num terreno baldio atrás da Casa dos Gritos. Estava irreconhecível. Da testa aos pés, a pele estava completamente carbonizada, apenas o cabelo ruivo foi mantido intacto.

Saindo do banho, Harry ligou a luz do closet e olhou para suas roupas penduradas e precisamente organizadas. Seus olhos vagaram para além daquelas vestes e mergulharam num refúgio de lembranças.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_**8 de agosto.**__** 4**__** anos atrás.**_

Harry havia a vendado antes de saírem para os jardins na A'Toca.

- Você confia em mim? – Ele tinha perguntado com um lindo sorriso, assim que o champanhe fora aberto por Arthur que declarou que sua única filha merecia o melhor aniversário de todos e as mais sinceras felicidades.

Ela estranhou no começo. Todos se mostravam ansiosos e atenciosos demais, como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa.

- Claro que confio. – Respondeu sem hesitar. Os olhos verdes iluminaram-se satisfeitos e então, ele a virou de costas e colocou a faixa negra sobre seus olhos. Naquele momento, os gêmeos soltaram algumas gracinhas, mas foram logo repreendidos por Molly.

_- Calem-se, antes que acabem dando com a língua nos dentes!_

Gina não conteve um sorriso nervoso, enquanto Harry a guiava para algum lugar. Ele estava atrás de si, com as mãos em seus ombros, dando-lhe instruções com uma voz misteriosa.

- Cuidado com a raiz.

- Espero sinceramente que você não me diga que terei de escalar a árvore.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou-a, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Estou tentando fazer um momento especial para nós dois, criar um clima romântico como toda a mulher normal gosta e você me vem com essas piadas? – Beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Não seja tão curiosa, estamos quase chegando.

- É o meu aniversário e todos estão muito estranhos... - Colocou as mãos na cintura e parou de andar. – O que você está tramando, Harry Potter? Quando você coloca alguma coisa nessa cabeça, eu sempre saio com algum arranhão.

Harry não conteve o impulso e entre uma risada abafada e um sorriso divertido, mordeu-lhe a pele exposta do ombro.

- Você está linda está noite, Ginny. – Murmurou, roçando o nariz na nuca dela e inspirando o perfume de aroma floral.

Gina estremeceu. Ele era o único que a chamava daquela maneira. Que tinha o poder de fazer seu coração disparar com um único toque, o mais simples que fosse – um roçar de dedos ou apenas a sensação de ter os lábios dele suavemente sobre os seus – seu corpo correspondia prontamente, reconhecendo de imediato o dono.

O primeiro e único que tivera a liberdade de tocá-la mais a fundo, de ter tido a capacidade de passar pelas barreiras que ela moldara em torno de si para não se ferir, e fazê-la conhecer um caminho incrível para o mais sublime prazer entre um homem e uma mulher.

E quando Harry fixava aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes nela, era como se mais nada existisse, tudo desaparecia num piscar e ela se via apenas acolhida por aquele amor incondicional que ele jamais tivera vergonha de demonstrar. Na verdade, Harry fazia questão que todos vissem o quanto a amava. O quanto era importante para sua vida. O quanto eles eram perfeitos.

- Não mude de assunto. – Cutucou sorridente, jogando a cabeça para trás e a repousando no peito dele.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e por fim, suspirou.

- Você é realmente uma cabeça-dura.

Gina assobiou brincalhona.

- Obrigada querido, acho que jamais recebi um cortejo que me emocionasse tanto. Você está ficando muito bom nisso. – Colocou as mãos sobre as dele que estavam repousadas em sua cintura. - No início da festa falou que sou maravilhosa e o quanto me ama, a pouco disse que estou bonita e agora... Cabeça-dura! O que virá a seguir, Harry?

- Eu disse que você está _linda_. – Ele a corrigiu num tom sensual. – E agora virá a melhor parte da noite.

Sentiu as mãos dela ficarem úmidas e aquilo o deixou bastante satisfeito. Gina estava ansiosa e parecia nervosa. Estava agindo como se já tivesse uma leve idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo. Podia notar como a respiração dela estava pesada e ouvir o coração batendo alto.

Deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela agilmente, levou-as a venda e lentamente começou a retirá-la.

- Ande logo! – Gina o apressou, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho só para provocá-la de propósito. – _Harry!_

Ele riu alegremente e então puxou o pano preto de uma vez.

Gina piscou algumas vezes antes de por fim deslumbrar-se com a paisagem.

Eles estavam no centro de uma ponte de madeira branca, onde fazia a conexão das terras dos Weasley com os Fawcett.

Harry a levara para o mais distante carvalho da A'Toca, fazendo a humilde casinha ser um glacial ponto iluminado naquela noite de lua cheia, onde o esplendor prateado decaia sobre a vegetação rala do campo.

Gina notou que o enorme carvalho, coberto por trepadeiras, estava enfeitado por um fio de fogo que se enrolava entorno do grosso tronco até o topo, como se fosse uma corrente de luzes de natal, mas os pontos brilhantes eram pequenas velas redondas.

Olhou deslumbrada para o lago que passava sob a ponte. Ele ordenava toda a floresta que cercava o vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, e penetrava para dentro da vegetação seguindo sua correnteza suave, movida pela brisa fresca daquele verão.

Tudo estava perfeito. Gina deduziu emocionada. A iluminação, a noite incrivelmente estrelada e... Harry, apoiado na batente da ponte observando-a com atenção, parecendo saborear cada parte de seu semblante.

- Eu me enganei. – Ele falou baixinho, Gina fitou-o, os olhos de topázio brilhantes pelas lágrimas. – Você não é linda... – Aproximando-se, tocou-lhe na bochecha com as costas da mão. – É deslumbrante.

- Harry... - Ela não sabia o que falar, apenas sentiu a necessidade de falar o nome dele. De tentar acreditar que tudo aquilo era real.

Harry sorriu.

- Em toda minha vida, pensei que o único propósito da minha existência era acabar com Voldemort. Não me importava se sairia da guerra vivo ou morto. Eu já me sentia uma pessoa vazia. Pessoas que eram importantes para mim, morreram: Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid... E eu me vi completamente perdido e com medo, Ginny. Eu tive muito medo.

Ela sabia como era difícil para ele revelar aquilo. Harry era uma das pessoas mais orgulhosas que já tivera o azar de bater de frente. Fora um duelo terrível que houve quando ela o pegara uma noite, fugindo da casa de seus pais para ir sozinho atrás dos horcruxes.

Por fim, depois de uma reunião feita as pressas da Ordem da Fênix na A'Toca, os integrantes decidiram que o mesmo grupo da AD que enfrentou os Comensais da Morte no Ministério, iria acompanhá-lo naquela jornada.

- É normal as pessoas sentirem medo, Harry. Você era apenas um garoto e admitir isso apenas o torna ainda mais corajoso.

- Isso tomou conta de mim. – Harry continuou, hipnotizado pela beleza dela. – Percebi que não conseguiria superar a perda dos meus melhores amigos, da família que me adotou e principalmente... Que jamais iria conseguir viver sem você, Ginny. Eu não estava conseguindo lidar com o meu medo de te perder. Talvez jamais consiga.

- Eu amo você. – Ela declarou encantada, tocando o rosto dele com a mão num suave carinho.

Harry aproximou-se e encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu tenho milhares de desculpas para pedir a você e apenas um agradecimento. – Notando-a franzir o cenho, explicou: - Me desculpe por ter sido um completo idiota e não ter percebido antes que você é a mulher da minha vida. Desculpe-me por não ter estado sempre ao seu lado. Desculpe-me por ter ignorado o nosso amor. Mas obrigado por ter me ensinado a amar.

Eles se entreolhavam fixamente, e Gina tentou conter as lágrimas, mas quando se deu de conta já estava com o rosto umedecido. Emocionada pela imensidão de seu amor e aliviada por finalmente ter conseguido conquistar o que por tantos anos sonhou: Apenas Harry. _Seu_ Harry.

Agora ele estava ali, humildemente pedindo seu perdão por não tê-la amado antes. Humilhando-se perante ela por tê-la feito chorar tantas vezes por achar que ele jamais a notaria. Implorando para que ela o amasse de corpo e alma. Sem medo. Que caísse em seus braços e o deixasse fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas ou agradecer, Harry.

Ele segurou sua mão e beijou-lhe os dedos.

- Eu sei que te fiz sofrer. – As palavras eram pronunciadas de forma leve e continham uma nota suave de ternura. – Fui um completo idiota. Mas eu não sabia o que _queria_, do que _precisava_... – Abrindo os olhos, tornou a fitá-la. – Eu quero você Ginny. Hoje, amanhã, até o meu último dia neste mundo. Errei no passado e quando penso nele, sinto-me incompleto. Mas agora há você e consigo me imaginar ao seu lado para sempre. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre irei te amar. Não importa quantas vezes você brigue comigo, me chame de asno insensível, queime a comida ou até mesmo me coloque para dormir no sofá, eu vou continuar te amando. – Suspirando para tentar controlar o próprio nervosismo, Harry afastou-se um pouco e tirou de dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans uma caixinha de veludo preta.

Abrindo-a, revelou um lindíssimo anel de ouro branco, onde havia três pedras cravejadas; um magnífico diamante realçava-se como um rei entre dois rubis que pareciam serem banhados por puro fogo. As pedras brilhavam, cheias de promessas e segredos.

- Ah, meu Deus... – Gina exclamou, levando a mão ao peito. O coração estava disparado como um cavalgar desenfreado, a respiração o acompanhava tornando-se entrecortada.

- Quero mudar o meu presente e o meu futuro, e quero você ao meu lado. Ginny, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all, so I can go home_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_**19 **__**de novembro. 3 meses depois.**_

- Harry! Isso é um absurdo. Nosso casamento é no sábado!

Ele puxou-a de volta para si num gesto firme quando Gina tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços para ir embora.

- Eu deixo você na casa de seus pais amanhã depois do almoço. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Marquei com a Hermione às dez horas no salão Beleza Mística! – Sorriu toda orgulhosa. – Será o meu dia da noiva!

- Tudo bem... As dez em ponto te deixarei nas boas mãos da Hermione. – Mordeu-lhe o pescoço com vontade. – Agora fique quieta e deixe-me aproveitar os últimos momentos que terei com a minha noiva antes do casamento do ano!

Gina tornou a rir e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, o peito quase explodindo de tanta alegria. Harry também a abraçou, seus braços segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto a erguia do chão e afundava a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

Eles passaram os últimos meses praticamente grudados, arrumando os detalhes para o casamento – Gina dedicara-se de corpo e alma a cada ponto decorativo na Igreja – o local da festa, os móveis para a casa deles e a cor que deveria ser as paredes de todos os cômodos!

Chegaram até discutir a cor da colcha que deveria estar na cama deles quando chegassem da viagem de lua-de-mel. Gina insistira por uma vermelha escura, mas Harry lutara pelo seu orgulho masculino e exigira a colcha azul. No final, acabaram levando uma branca com pequenas e graciosas flores amarelas!

Haviam decidido que queriam fazer tudo a modo trouxa, e por isso, o trabalho dos preparativos e da comemoração fora duplicado.

Agora, estando tão próximo da data do casamento, Harry não conseguia conter a ansiedade, e a idéia de ficar um minuto longe de Gina era crucial. Estava tão feliz. E descobriu como sorrir perto de Gina tornara-se fácil. Ela trouxera paz a sua vida num momento de guerras, perdas e sofrimento. Ela o fez acreditar num propósito, lutar por um ideal e acima de tudo: Ensinou-o a amar.

Naquele dia em especial, ele fora buscá-la no Beco Diagonal assim que ela deu por encerrada a ultima sessão de retoques no vestido de noiva. Ele a levou para jantar num lindo e fino restaurante trouxa.

Harry contou a ela que fora aceito na DEME – Departamento Especial de Missões Estratégicas. – e que começaria assim que voltasse da lua-de-mel. Ele sentiu os dedos de Gina ficarem gelados sob a sua e notou-lhe o brilho de preocupação em suas íris âmbar. Mesmo feliz por ele ter conseguido, Harry sabia que ela sempre teve receio em relação aquela sua escolha de carreira.

O próprio Rony lamentou por eles não serem parceiros – O amigo escolhera o rumo na Área de Feitiços Desconhecidos –. E comentara animadamente que Harry havia se tornado mais um "DEMEnte".

Durante o jantar, ele notou como a noiva estava parecendo um pouco apreensiva e nervosa, mas decidiu não entrar em detalhes. Deduziu que Gina estaria naquele estado por causa do casamento e sobre a sua aceitação na divisa mais perigosa para Aurores.

Agora estavam ali, na casa dele localizada num charmoso e tranqüilo bairro na Londres-trouxa, curtindo os últimos momentos juntos. No dia seguinte, Gina teria uma sessão especial no consagrado salão de beleza bruxa e depois iria para a festa que Hermione e a Senhora Weasley haviam planejado com todo cuidado.

Harry estava um pouco desconfiado em relação aquela festa e conteve o impulso de perguntar qual seria o tema, mas Gina parecera tão furiosa quando ouvira sem querer Rony comentando que o levaria para uma boate de _strip-tease_ para dar um inesquecível adeus a sua vida de solteiro que Harry achou melhor manter-se calado.

Mas a simples idéia de que não a veria no dia seguinte todo, o deixava com o peito apertado.

Abraçou-a com mais força, como se estivesse querendo que o corpo dela fundisse ao seu e inspirou com prazer o perfume floral.

- Harry, você vai deslocar a minha coluna! – Gina brincou, fazendo um delicioso carinho na nuca dele. As unhas arranhando-o suavemente.

- Se for para você ficar aqui está noite, então acho que valerá a pena. – Ela suspirou.

- Você sabe que não posso. Mamãe está me esperando em casa. E... – Fez uma careta. - Ela foi bastante clara sobre essas... _Coisas._

Harry riu e afastando um pouco a cabeça, a olhou com carinho.

- Sua mãe fez tanto essas _coisas_ que lhe rendeu sete filhos!

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- Sim, mas ela se casou virgem! – Defendeu, fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha assumindo uma postura de puro deboche.

- Você não irá se casar pura, Senhorita Weasley.

- É! – Gina exclamou fazendo uma nova careta. – Mas ninguém sabe disso. Talvez a Hermione saiba, e minha mãe deve ter uma leve suspeita, mas... Meu pai e meus irmãos ainda acreditam que você tem princípios e que nós nunca... Você sabe. - Ela deu a entender com um gesto nervoso de mãos.

Harry achava aquela demonstração de recato simplesmente adorável.

- Nunca fizemos amor? – Ajudou-a num tom terno. – Que eu nunca tive a visão fascinante do seu corpo? – O timbre tornou-se perigosamente rouco. – Que eu nunca a fiz se contorcer sob as minhas mãos e implorar pelo meu corpo? – Riu levemente. - Ora, Ginny, será que terei que refrescar sua cabeça vermelha e lhe informar que a nossa primeira vez foi você quem tomou a iniciativa?

- Mentiroso! – Sem ar, Gina deu-lhe um leve tapa no peito antes de afastar-se como se ele estivesse pegando fogo.

Harry enfiou as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans e sorriu de canto. Uma discussão leve sobre aquele assunto seria bastante estimulante. Merlin! Seu corpo estava entrando um puro incêndio com a visão do corpo de curvas perfeitas de Gina moldadas por um delicado vestido de lã cor-de-rosa de gola alta e mangas compridas, onde se ajustava tentadoramente sobre seus seios.

– Você que vinha me estimulando, colocando essas... _Idéias_ na minha cabeça. E naquele dia, quem tomou a iniciativa foi você, Harry!

- Eu? – Repetiu sarcasticamente. – Quando me dei conta já estava deitado na sua cama e com a camisa toda aberta e com você sobre mim.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, incrédula.

- Francamente Harry James Potter! Você me beijou _daquela_ maneira! – Acusou com o dedo em riste. - Sempre o faz quando quer alguma coisa. _E_ suas mãos já tinham começado a fazer todo o percurso pelo meu corpo antes mesmo que eu piscasse! _E..._ - Ela estava vermelha como um tomate por causa da timidez e também da leve brisa de nervoso ao vê-lo tão tranqüilo e até mesmo, parecendo estar se divertindo com seu embaraço.

- E?

- Eu estou pensando! – Gina respondeu sem se dar de conta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ah sim! Você que se jogou na minha cama!

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder as acusações. Lembrava-se com perfeição de como fora incrível a primeira vez dos dois.

Começou a se aproximar, e o sorriso contorceu-se ainda mais numa demonstração maliciosa quando a viu recuar.

- Harry... Afaste-se! Você sabe que eu tenho que ir para casa!

- Você está em casa, amor. E está exatamente onde deve... Ao meu lado.

Por todos os fios brancos da barba de Merlin! Ela detestava quando ele a olhava daquela maneira; Sedutora, selvagem, as íris de esmeraldas num tom nublado e perigoso, onde parecia confessar todas as loucuras que Harry desejava realizar com ela. O sorriso no canto de sua boca revelava uma profunda convida que sempre considerou extremamente sexy.

Harry desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, fora o tipo de rapaz de arrastar olhares por quarteirões. As garotas o idolatravam e derretiam-se como mel aquecido quando o moreno as encarava com aquela aura de pura eletricidade viril.

Enquanto ela estava preocupada em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo Eleito e tirar notas tão altas e tão exemplares quanto às de Hermione, Harry estava se roçando com algum rabo de saia em algum canto e tentando proteger a própria cabeça dos Comensais da Morte.

No final, Gina pensou com certa prepotência, quem conquistara Harry Potter fora ela!

Dando mais um passo para trás, sentiu a parede chocar-se em suas costas. Droga. Estava encurralada. E Harry vinha se aproximando cada vez mais, naquele compasso de passadas ágeis e firmes.

Ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos e sorriu cheia de amor e doçura. Viu com satisfação ele corresponder o gesto quase de imediato.

- É uma loucura. Não terá graça a nossa lua-de-mel. – Muxoxou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele. Sentindo pela palma da mão as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Harry abriu ainda mais seu malicioso sorriso.

- Deixe tudo comigo querida. Eu me ocupo em enlouquecê-la e você apenas aproveita.

- Isso não seria justo.

- Não consigo em pensar em algo mais justo do que isso. – Harry colocou uma mão na curva do quadril da ruiva e a outra sobre a parede ao lado de sua cabeça. – Eu beijando cada parte do seu corpo, me deliciando com cada curva e apreciando o som de sua respiração pesada e o batimento rápido do seu coração. – Inclinando a cabeça, mordeu-lhe a parte superior da orelha. – Eu irei ser recompensando da melhor forma, meu bem. Sua satisfação será a minha. Seu delírio é o meu.

A mão quente que repousava em seu quadril deslizou suavemente até a barra do vestido e começou a erguê-la. Gina estremeceu e fechou os olhos, apurando o sentindo de ansiar ainda mais pelo toque de Harry. Desejando que aquela sensação de formigamento que percorria sua coxa jamais acabasse.

Os dedos eram rápidos, e Gina logo se viu com o vestido preso na altura de sua cintura. Harry já se posicionara entre suas pernas e prensava-lhe o corpo contra o dele.

- Harry... – Chamou-o com a voz sufocada.

Ele deslizou a boca pelo seu pescoço, a pontinha da língua formando um caminho úmido por onde passava lentamente.

- Nosso casamento é depois de amanhã, Ginny. – Disse a ela. A voz soando ao pé de seu ouvido numa melodia rouca e fazendo-a compará-la com creme batido. - Que mal há em acelerar um pouco a lua-de-mel? Já fizemos isso antes. Deixe meu amor. – Mordeu-lhe a pontinha do queixo. - Deixe-me ter você.

- Mas... Você já se segurou por tanto tempo. São apenas mais dois dias. – Gina tentava relutar, as unhas cravando-se no tecido da camisa preta que ele usava.

- Você também quer...

- Harry... A lua-de-mel tem que ser especial. Já nos agüentamos por quase três meses. Quando finalmente for acontecer, você vai ver que a espera terá valido a pena.

Num gesto rápido que a pegou completamente desprevenida, Harry posicionou as mãos na cintura dela e virou-a, fazendo-a ter as costas pressionadas contra seu peito. Afastou as madeixas vermelhas para o lado e saboreou sua nuca, antes de pegar suas mãos e com os dedos entrelaçados erguer os braços acima da cabeça, prendendo-a na parede.

- Todas às vezes são especiais, Gina. Todas às vezes são como se fosse a primeira vez. E toda essa mágica acontece porque é com você. Deixa... – Riu com malicia. – Prometo ser gentil.

E como ela poderia negar? Como teria forças para resistir?

Suspirando finalmente rendida pela traição do próprio corpo, Gina apenas assentiu e jogou a cabeça para trás, acomodando-a no ombro de Harry.

Ele a libertou e num gesto delicado segurou-a nos braços.

Gina o abraçou pelo pescoço e escondeu a face na curva de seu pescoço. Não poderia existir sensação melhor do que aquela de estar segura nos braços dele.

Harry levou-a para o quarto banhado pela penumbra da lua que transpassava seu esplendor prateado pela janela.

Sorrindo, deitou a noiva de forma tão suave sobre a cama como se estivesse lidando com uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

Gina encarou-o e apenas respirou fundo a brisa noturna. Harry era lindo. Simplesmente tudo o que poderia pedir ao destino.

Ele tirou os próprios sapatos e as sandálias dela antes de começar a engatinhar, deslizando sobre o corpo da amada como uma onça, os olhos verdes selvagens e o sorriso predador. Logo se ajoelhou, colocando cada perna posta ao lado do corpo de Gina estendido sobre a colcha, e sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela, começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Mas Gina tinha outra idéia e sentando-se, os cabelos ruivos caindo numa cascada de cachos por suas costas, ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele.

Harry entendeu e abaixou os braços, dando a liberdade para a amada fazer aquele processo de descoberta de seu corpo.

Com uma mão, ele penetrou os dedos pelos fios vermelhos e fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque suave de Gina em seu peito e descendo devagar por seu tronco. Ao ter toda a camisa aberta, com a pontinha da unha, ela contornou cada músculo de seu abdômen e logo se curvou para depositar um beijo em sua barriga.

Harry pensou que iria enlouquecer. As mãos de Gina eram mágicas, e apenas a presença dela era o suficiente para sentir-se aquecido. Abriu os olhos e perdeu-se na imensidão magnífica dos olhos dela. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, algo bonito e que a fizesse se sentir especial.

Gina sorriu, parecendo entender todas aquelas suas intenções e tocou-lhe no rosto com tanta ternura que Harry apenas prendeu o fôlego e a beijou. Aquilo era muito mais o que havia esperado ou sonhado. Como das outras vezes, estar com Gina se tornava um momento único. Tudo a sua volta sumia e o que importava era ela. Apenas ela.

Inclinou o corpo e deitou-se sobre ela.

O beijo foi suave, doce e cheio de amor. Harry ocupou-se em puxar o vestido dela para cima. Gina ergueu os quadris para ajudá-lo, enquanto também se ocupava em retirar-lhe a camisa, deslizando-a pelos braços musculosos e logo dando atenção para o zíper de sua calça.

- Erga os braços. – Harry pediu.

O vestido ajuntou-se com sua camisa no chão, e ao contemplá-la apenas usando um charmoso conjunto rendando branco, Harry ficou como sempre ficava quando a via daquela maneira: Impressionado.

- Você tem noção do quanto é linda? – Ele perguntou enfeitiçado, as sobrancelhas unidas num distúrbio de puro desejo e paixão.

Gina riu suavemente e acomodou-se sobre os travesseiros. Ela abriu as pernas e fez uma deslizar pela lateral do corpo dele, provocando-o.

- Você tem noção do quanto o amo? – Murmurou em resposta.

Toda sua lucidez levantou vôo naquele instante e partiu para o mais longe possível numa velocidade incrível.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e tornou a beijá-la. Seu corpo colocou-se ao dela, e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Gina deslizarem por suas costas nuas.

Gemidos, promessas e toques foram trocados.

Juntos, flutuaram até o infinito, esquecendo-se do mundo e ignorando a chuva que batia contra o vidro da janela. Nada mais importava. Apenas o amor, o desejo e o quanto era fantástica a sensação de sentir o corpo do outro.

Descobrir que existia um lugar para eles.

Harry não fez apenas amor com Gina, ele a adorou, a colocou acima de tudo em sua vida e a fez entender a imensidão de seu amor, enquanto a tornava sua. De forma lenta e deliciosa. E no segundo em que seu corpo uniu-se ao dela, mergulhando fundo para dentro daquele recanto secreto e extremamente sensual de uma mulher, ele pensou que sucumbiria a própria loucura.

Gina abraçou-o com os braços e pernas e acompanhou-o no ritmo. Ajudando-o a tomá-la para si, enquanto também era tomado inteiro por ela. Ambos se pertenciam e encaixavam-se com uma perfeição inabalável.

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e pressionou com força as mãos contra o colchão enquanto continuava a se mover num ritmo sufocante. Um fogo incontrolável. Uma chama que era bombeada cada vez mais. Com mais força, com mais ardor... Uma sensação de delírio que saia e voltava, voltava e saia. Ondas de calor e prazer percorriam-lhe a espinha, incentivando a ir mais fundo.

Mergulhar com lentidão dentro dela que também o ajudava a ir em busca daquele pedaço no paraíso. No final, quando o grito de libertação ecoou pelo quarto unindo-se ao som vibrante de um trovão, Harry deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Gina e sua cabeça enterrou-se na curva do pescoço dela.

Ela sorriu realizada e abraçou-o com carinho.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou com a voz ainda entrecortada. – Eu sei que sou pesado, mas me dê um tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Não precisa ter pressa. – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, limpando o suor em sua testa e beijou-lhe levemente o ninho entre as sobrancelhas. – Você não é pesado... É perfeito.

Harry sorriu e apenas respirou fundo, deliciando-se com aquele contato.

Gina deslumbrou-se com a intensidade nos olhos verdes e emocionou-se ao notar o imenso amor que transbordava ali.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas de que a nossa lua-de-mel será maravilhosa? – Ele perguntou, ainda intimamente dentro dela.

- Que dúvidas? – Ela brincou. – Não acredito que disse uma besteira dessas!

Harry ergueu-se um pouco e mordeu-lhe o ombro, divertido. Quando fez menção de deitar-se ao lado dela, Gina o impediu, transpassando as pernas entorno de sua cintura.

- Ah, agora a Senhorita quer mais? – Provocou com um sorriso malicioso, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

Gina apenas correspondeu ao sorriso e tornou a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, puxando-o novamente para mais um beijo.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te acompanhe? – Perguntou, levando-lhe a mão aos lábios enquanto a acompanhava até a porta.

- Não, meu amor. Eu ficarei bem. Nem é tão longe assim a cabine telefônica. Além do mais, a rua está vazia, ninguém vai me ver passando para o Mundo Bruxo.

- Mesmo assim. – Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para a janela, observando como o tempo naquela manhã estava fechado. – Vai chover a qualquer momento, e não é seguro você andando por ai.

- O seu bairro é um dos mais seguros, Harry. Além do mais, o que um assaltante trouxa poderia fazer contra uma bruxa? – Gina retrucou ainda divertida por aquela nítida preocupação dele.

Ele assentiu convencido, mas as sobrancelhas unidas ainda mostravam sua hesitação de deixá-la.

Gina ficou na pontinha dos pés e lhe deu um longo beijo, cheio de ternura.

- Você tem coisas para fazer, Harry. Se você me levar, vai se atrasar para a reunião no Ministério.

- Está bem. – Ele concordou por fim, abrindo a porta. Mas sua mão ainda mantinha-se firme na fina cintura da ruiva.

- Até amanhã. – Gina murmurou entre mais um longo beijo.

- Mal posso esperar para começar a chamá-la de _minha esposa_.

O sorriso caloroso dele a fez pensar seriamente em mandar um bilhete a Hermione para esquecer o tratamento de beleza no salão e ficar ali.

_Seu marido..._ Suspirando, afastou-se.

- Amo você.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu com divertida arrogância.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não vai dizer nada?

Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu direi tantas vezes que a amo no momento em que ordenar seu dedo com a minha aliança, que você não agüentara mais ouvir. Será desde o momento em que abrir os olhos, até os fechá-los para dormir, claro, após fazermos amor.

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa, Potter. – Gina avisou com uma firmeza marota.

Harry caminhou até ela e colocou-se uma madeixa rubra atrás de sua orelha.

- Até amanhã, meu amor. – Murmurou rouco, marcando de forma profunda em sua mente, como se fosse uma fotografia; os olhos azuis brilhantes, os intensos cabelos vermelhos e o lindo sorriso dela que o fazia comparar com um raio de sol.

Gina deu-lhe um ultimo beijo de despedida e começou a ir embora, caminhando calmamente pela calçada.

Harry observou-a até onde seus olhos foram capazes de alcançar, sem saber que aquela seria a ultima vez que a veria.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories...._

O som do rádio tornou a soar, acordando-o de seu devaneio.

Com um aperto no peito, Harry fixou sua atenção na caixa preta já empoeirada que estava guardada numa estande. Há muito tempo queria tê-la queimado, mas as lembranças dolorosas que foram guardadas ali era sua única ligação com Gina ainda.

Respirou fundo e pegou uma camisa nova e uma calça.

Para o inferno com tudo aquilo. Todos acreditavam que a mulher que amava estava morta. Até ele tentara se convencer daquilo nos últimos anos, mas a verdade era que jamais deixara de sentir a presença de Gina. Jamais deixara de ter o coração disparado quando a via em sua mente.

Se fosse ou não reais os sonhos, se a voz dela o chamando fosse apenas mais uma alucinação sua, ele iria descobrir.

Gina não estava morta.

E iria fazer de tudo para encontrá-la. Ou desvendar a verdade sobre seu misterioso caso.

**Continua…**

_**Música: **Within Temptation - Memories_

**Nota da Autora: **

E mais uma fic antiga de volta.

Hehehe... E com algumas modificações e cenas reescritas.

Quero agradecer imensamente a **Monica** por ter me enviado algumas das minhas fics perdidas. Querida, esta fanfic não teria voltado sem a sua ajuda. Por isso, a dedico inteiramente a você. **:)**

Mas, infelizmente, eu não possuo os outros capítulos. Por isso, alguém que tenha os salvado, ou tenha alguma das minhas fanfics – seja qual for – por favor, envie para o meu e-mail: nathaliazumsteinhotmail.

Obrigada novamente a todos vocês.

**Beijos**

**N.P**


End file.
